poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3 is a brand new movie. Summery Ryan and Friends Plot Opening racing ("Run That Race")/Entering Jackson Storm/Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain The film begins with Lightning McQueen prepares for the biggest race, just then Mater, Thomas and the rest of the team showed up. Lightning tells them that he was preparing for the biggest race and he needs very quiet. Then, Mater, Thomas and the team agreed and get out of Lightning's trailer. Mater announces everyone that Lightning needs quiet by saying "Hey, Everybody, listen up! My best friend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet! Perfect quiet!" and honks his horn very loudly. Back inside Lightning's trailer, Lightning chuckled and gone back to his preparing. Then, he remembers Doc Hudson, aka The Fabulous Hudson Hornet. In the flashback, Doc tells Lightning about racing. Back in present, Mack knocks on the door and tells Lightning that is her ready. Lightning was ready, opens his trailer's door and sees the picture of Doc and tells it, "This one's for you, Doc." as the song "Run that Race" begins to play. In the Dinoco Light 350 race, Lightning was racing with the other racecars, including his long-time friends, Cal Weathers (a Dinoco racer #42 and Strip "The King" Weathers' nephew) and Bobby Swift (an Octane-Gain racer #19), as the opening titles "Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3" appears. The Freeman team, Mater (wears a Lightning bolt hat), Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Sheriff, Ramone, Flo and the fans (including Maddy McGear) cheers Lightning on. Lightning teases Cal that his blinkers on and he passed him, Cal tells Lightning that his blinkers on and Bobby says "Good comeback, Cal!". Lightning, Cal and Bobby goes to the pit stop to refuel and tire changing while Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip looked at them. After Lightning got his tires changed, he tells Cal that he is getting a car wash but he tells that he is getting a car wash and Cal's crew chief and uncle, Strip Weathers aka "The King", tells his nephew, "Good comeback, Cal.". Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash laugh at the comment. Even, Lightning won the race. While Shannon Spokes interviews with Lightning, Bobby Swift and a pitty splash Lightning with fire-extinguisher foam. In another race, Lightning and Cal were racing to the finish line and Cal wins. Shannon interviews him and as she does, Cal sees his tires blowing up like balloons. Guido appears behind Cal and The racing world is changing/??? Trivia * * * *The Trix, Dr. Neo Cortex, Ryvine Sparkle, Nurse Nancy Cortex, Twivine Sparkle, Megatron (Live Action Movie), Starscream and Riavine Sparkle are working with Jackson Storm. * *In this film, Ryan and Meg first encounter the Trix. * * Songs *Run That Race *Kings Highway *Nobody's Fool *Truckaroo *Thunder Hollow Breakdown *The Car I Want to Be *Glory Days *Ride *We Belong together Scenes *Opening racing ("Run That Race")/Entering Jackson Storm/Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain *The racing world is changing/Cal Weathers' retirement/"Everything Changes"/The final race of the season/CRASH!!! *Four months later/Sally and some of the members come to check on McQueen/Sally and the others encourage McQueen/McQueen's announcement/"Best Friends Until the End of Time"/McQueen's new paint job *Traveling to and arriving at the new Rust-eze Racing Center/Meet Sterling/Goodbye, Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze/Career on a Wall *McQueen's new electronic suit/The simulator and meeting Cruz Ramirez *Cruz trains McQueen with her methods with the others joining in as well/McQueen tries to do the simulator *Sterling talks to McQueen and Ryan and the gang *At Fireball Beach *At the Thunder Hollow Speedway/The Crazy Eight Demolition Derby *McQueen's outburst at Cruz/Cruz reveals her past and leaves our heroes ("The Car I Want to Be")/Ryan and the others all get furious at McQueen, turned against him and leave him *A report on Storm's new speed record/McQueen's nightmare/Princess Luna appears in McQueen's dream and gives him advice and some more about Cruz/McQueen wakes up and calls Mater for advice about his training *The next morning when McQueen returns to Equesodor and apologizes to the whole of Team Freeman and rekindles his friendships with them ("A Bad Friend Can Change") *McQueen and Team Freeman catch up with Cruz/"Apology Song"/The Cutie Mark Crusaders offer to help Cruz rediscover her true talent ("Something Special")/"You Can Only Be You"/At the Thomasville Speedway/Meet Smokey *Meeting Doc's old friends at the Cotter Pin/Letters About You/Memories of Doc Hudson *Lesson One: accept that you're old/Cruz gets mortified into a race car to help McQueen/Training with Smokey and the Legends/Final practice race *The Florida 500 *Exhibition race where Cruz and McQueen show off their new looks/Cruz Ramirez becomes a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders/Ending/End Credits and Post-Credits scene Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Cars crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:Pixar Crossovers